A Bloody Mess
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: (Face family with Nyotalia America and Canada) What happens if your twin daughters get their period and no one knows what to do because you and your partner were both men? LOTS OF MENTION OF MENSTRUATION. FOR GOD SAKES THIS FIC TALKS ABOUT GIRLS GETTING PERIODS AND GAY FATHERS NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO.


**Warning: Blood and mentions of periods. THIS WHOLE FIC IS ABOUT PERIODS PLEASE IF THIS SUBJECT MAKES YOU QUEASY DON"T READDDDD.**

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, shining upon the occupants on the bed, stirring them gently awake.

Arthur wrinkled his nose as he felt Francis's hair tickled his face, he buried his face onto his husband's chest and let out a comfortable sigh as he felt warm arms tightened on his waist and a soft kiss was placed on the crown of his head.

"Bonjour, Arthur." Francis mumbled onto his head.

"Morning." Arthur smiled against Francis's chest.

"It's Sunday." Francis stated.

"I know." Arthur replied.

"Which means-"

"-Extra sleeping time." Arthur giggled they cuddled against each other.

"I hope the twins aren't awake yet." Francis mused

Arthur snorted at the statement. "Please, they sleep like rocks. If they would wake up early we wouldn't have trouble dragging them out of bed for school."

Francis chuckled at his husband's reply, "True, but it's school, what child likes going to school?"

"I loved school when I was young." Arthur retorted.

"Yeah and you loved it so much you became a school teacher." Francis teased his husband and received a playful shove on the shoulder.

"That's it. No more cuddling for you." Arthur said, rolled over to his other side pretending to be mad at Francis.

"Ah ah~" Francis tutted as he reached out to pulled Arthur back into his embrace, spooning the man as Arthur let out a small laughter. "Don't be mad Mon lapin, I was just teasing~" He inhaled, taking the sweet scent of his husband's hair; mornings like these were the best.

Arthur turned his head and Francis propped himself up with elbow to give his husband a kiss, slow and loving.

"DADDIEEEE PAPAAAAA MADDIE AND I ARE BLEEDIIINNGGGGGGGG!" Their intimate moment was shattered by a young girls' voice screaming in pain.

Arthur and Francis broke apart, staring at each other, confusion etched onto their face as they let the words sink in their hazy minds.

Only to have them scramble out of their beds in hurry and nearly tripping in process.

"QUOI?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"ARE YOU BOTH OKAY?!"

The two grown men rushed into their children's room, slamming the door open, eyes wide with worry and hair disheveled.

Their eyes fell upon their two precious girls, each curled up on their queen sized bed, Madeline laying down with her side clutching her stomach tightly, her long golden locks messed up from her sleep. Amelia on the other hand was already sitting up, back leaning against the bed head, knees drawn up cross as she held her hands in between them.

Both parents ran towards their children immediately and tried to find their source of pain.

Madeline looked up to Francis with her wide violet eyes, whimpering softly:" Papa… My stomach hurts…." As he placed a comforting hand on her stomach and tried to massage the pain away.

"Daaaaadddd" Amelia whined at Arthur, "My down there is bleedingggggg"

"Your what?" Arthur questioned as he sat on the bed, eyes furrowed in confusion and worry.

"My down there, you know… my hoohoo." Amelia urged, a little embarrassed at the mention of the word.

That's when both fathers noticed the bloodstains on the sheets of the bed and their daughter gowns.

Amelia raised one of her hands and showed Arthur; fresh blood smeared across her fingers "See? Blood. It kinda hurts too dad make it stopppp." She whined even more, giving him the puppy eyes look.

Arthur turned to look at Francis, feeling blood draining from his face as his husband shared the same horrified look with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yao Wang of the Wang family was teaching his little brothers Kiku and Yong Soo Chinese calligraphy when he heard the horrified scream from his neighbours, causing him to jolt in surprise, smearing his paper with black ink.

"What the…" he muttered. "Kiku did you hear that?" He asked his younger brother who had also looked up from his work.

"Hai." The young 12-year-old boy nodded his head. "It came from the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household."

"Ooohh maybe Mr. Kirkland set the kitchen on fire again!" Yong Soo exclaimed, lifting his hand up quickly, forgetting that the brush was still in hold, which caused the paper in front of him to be littered with block spots. "Awww…" he frowned at his work.

Yao's sister, Mei popped her head from their room while carrying baby Hong, blinked at Yao confusingly, as if expecting an answer from her eldest brother.

"Don't look at me. I never know what's going on in that household." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hmm" she pondered, "Maybe Amelia gave Francis a haircut when he was sleeping." With that, she walked off.

Yao shrugged and gave a loud sigh, continuing with his work.

Why did he have such strange neighbours?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Felicia was serving her boys Gilbert and Lovino breakfast when she heard the scream.

"Ve~?" She shared a look with her two boys who had apparently heard the scream too.

Gilbert shrugged and continued to wolf down his breakfast and Lovino just rolled his eyes at his half brothers' behavior.

"Feli?" Ludwig walked into the kitchen, wiping his sweat after a morning walk with the dogs. "Did that come from the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house?" he asked.

"It appears so~ I wonder why?" Felicia questioned as she served her husband his breakfast and gave a peck on the lips.

"Ugh gross!" Lovino exclaimed at his parents, and Gilbert nodded in agreement, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"I guess Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy got into a fight again." Gilbert stated nonchalantly, as if it was normal.

"Or Mr. Bonnefoy got poisoned by Mr. Kirklands' food." Lovino added and nibbled onto his toast.

"That seems reasonable." Felicia hummed in agreement and drank her coffee.

Ludwig let out a sigh at his family's comments.

Why did he have such strange neighbours?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"EXCUSE ME! EMERGENCY HERE!"

"EXCUSE MOI! URGENCE!"

Francis and Arthur barged in the hospital, each carrying a daughter in their arms wrapped in a blanket, running frantically in slippers towards the counter.

"May I help-" the receptionist started.

"Our daughters are bleeding!" Arthur rushed out frantically. "They are hurt! Please help us!"

The receptionist took a suspicious look at Amelia who was smiling sheepishly at her, apologizing silently for her fathers' attitude.

She nodded at the two men. "Please calm down gentlemen, I'll get wheelchairs for the girls." And paged for two nurses.

The twin girls were placed on wheelchairs and wheeled away by nurses, with their fathers trailing behind nervously.

They were placed on a bed, after Amelia demanded that she should be on the same bed with her twin, who hasn't spoken since she arrived due the pain.

Arthur pulled Francis aside. "Are they going to be alright?" he whispered anxiously, biting his lips and rubbing his arms.

"I hope so." Francis answered back, heart thudding against his chest. "Amelia looks alright, it's Maddie that I'm worried about." He whispered back, casting a worried look at his daughters.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice greeted them from behind.

They whirled around to face a young lady doctor with brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a flower pin on her head.

"I'm Doctor Hedervary but call me Elizebeta! So what seems to be the problem?" she asked, walking towards the girls.

"Our daughters, they are bleeding, and Maddie is suffering from stomach ache." Francis explained nervously.

"Bleeding you say?" Dr. Hedervary said, raising an eyebrow at their statement. "Tell me sweetie, what is your name?" she asked Amelia.

"My name's Amelia miss!" Amelia replied cheerily "And this is Maddie, she's not feeling so well. Can you heal her?"

"I'll try." Elizebeta responded with a smile. "Where are you both bleeding Amelia?" she continued to ask.

"Erm…" Amelia had turned a little shy. "Our down there…." She mumbled. "It's kinda uncomfortable…"

The doctor raised a questioning eyebrow at the two men and Arthur mouthed the word "Vagina" to the lady.

Dr. Hedervary stared at Arthur for a moment and then looked back at the twins before letting out a huge snort and burst out laughing.

"What? Is there something wrong? What is it?" Arthur asked hurriedly.

"Nono!" Elizebeta wiped her tears away and grinned at them. "There's nothing wrong with them! Honestly! Did you two ever went for sex education?" she asked as she giggled.

Francis and Arthur looked at each other, confused.

"I never listened." Arthur confessed.

"Never attended one." Francis replied.

"Well gentlemen." Dr. Hedervary straightened up, "I'm glad to say that your daughters are in no danger and are on their way to womanhood!" she exclaimed.

"What?" both men said at once still lost.

"Period! They are having their menstruation!" Dr. Hedervary claimed. " You know! Their monthly bleeding that lasts from 3 to 7 days?"

Oh.

Both men were at lost for words, not knowing what to respond. Arthur was first to break from his trance, slapping a hand on his face. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Wait." Francis interjected. " Then why is Maddie in pain?" he pointed at his child.

"Oh poor child, she must be suffering from cramps." Dr. Hedervary commented and helped Madeline up. "I'll prescribe her some menstrual pills." She looked up to both men. "I'll give them a change of clothes and medicine to soothe down the pain. They'll have to start wearing pads or tampons during these few days until the bleeding stops. I may be able to supply these for now but you have to buy more in the future. Do you understand?" she instructed sternly and they nodded their heads.

"And for god sakes, do some research." She shouted after them as she left the room to call for the nurses.

"Well, that was embarrassing. I can't believe we didn't think about that." Arthur muttered.

"Indeed." Francis agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Francis spoke. "Arthur?"

"Yes love?"

"You do know you are wearing your bunny pajama pants out in public?"

"…."

"I thought not."

This was the worse Sunday ever. Period.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Of course we'll take care of them! It's no problem!" Felicia assured Francis and Arthur cheerfully.

"Thank you Felicia." Francis said as he passed Madeline to Felicia while Amelia stood beside her, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"No problem! I'll be glad to help them out. Poor dears, I have just the right thing for you girls to soothe your pains!" Felicia cooed. "Chocolate!"

Amelia instantly brightened up at the mention of the snack and whooped.

"Still thank you so much Felicia, we'll be back latest by lunch." Arthur replied. "Girls, please behave." He added, giving a look at Amelia.

"Mom?" Gilbert walked up from behind, cocking his head to one side. "What are Maddie and Amelia doing here? Is Maddie okay?" the young teen inquired, curious at Maddie's behavior.

"They're here while Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy are going for shopping. Maddie is fine! She is just feeling a little unwell." Felicia answered as she ushered the men out. "Go on now! Everything will be fine!"

"Unwell? Well that's just unawesome! I'll make you feel better Maddie!" Gilbert boasted, puffing his chest out and grinning. "Gilbird will help you too!" his pet bird chirping on his head.

Francis and Arthur thank Felicia once again before heading towards their car, looking back to give a wave to their daughters.

"Gilbert is going to try and chase after Madeline one day." Francis commented as he chuckled.

"Gods no, that boy is so loud." Arthur replied, horrified as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"Ah but at least he is someone we know, not some stranger boy."

"True"

And they drove to the supermarket in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

If there was one thing that Arthur and Francis could say about the ladies section of sanitary pads was there was. So. Many. Varieties.

They have been standing at the aisle for about 15 minutes, not knowing what which kind to buy.

"Do you think it's this ones?" Arthur asked holding a packet up.

"Non non, I think it's this one, it said daily use." Francis disagreed.

"But then they are night use ones too. How about these maxi pads? How many do they need?"

"Mon Cher, I think our daughters are suppose to use the slim ones, they are young after all. Erm, two for a day?"

"But then here says heavy flow and the other says light flow. Do the blood flow differently?" Arthur was weighing two packets in his hands, eyes scrutinizing the packets looking for more details.

"I think our girls are having light flow." Francis suggested.

"Wait no I think it's heavy, the Internet says so." Arthur interjected, scrolling through his phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Are you doubting me?" Arthur frowned at Francis who held up his hands in surrender.

"Non, I'm just clueless as you. If it's heavy then what are light flow for? And what are these Tampons? What are those for? These look smaller." Francis prodded the packets.

Arthur tapped into his phone "I'm checking. I'm checking." He grumbled.

"We don't really have all day you know."

"Don't make me throw this packet at you frog, I'm reading as fast as I can."

Young lady worker with golden short hair approached them.

"May I help you?" she asked, causing the two men to stop their argument.

"Ah! Bien! Just the right person!" Francis said with glee. "Can you help us with this? Our daughters are having their first period and I'm afraid we don't know which ones to buy." Francis rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly, Arthur appearing behind him with a similar look.

"Oh." The young worker looked in surprise at the two men and cleared her throat. "Well, for the first days of menstruation when blood flows the most, your girls would want to use the maxi pads." She pointed them a few packets on the shelves.

"After a few days your girls may use the slim pads since it saves cost and it's less uncomfortable. And when there's not much blood left your daughters can use the pantyliner" The girl explained as they both listened intently.

"And the tampons…?" Francis asked.

"Ah, tampons are mostly used when playing sports because they are less messy. You can go swimming if you are wearing a tampon." She clarified.

"It says here you use it by inserting it into your…." Arthur trailed off as he scrolled through his phone, a horrified look crossing his face.

The worker giggled "Yeah, you insert it into your vagina, but you must remember to take it out because leaving it in may put you into risk of getting toxic shock syndrome which can be life threatening."

Both fathers stared at each other in horror.

"No tampons." Francis said.

"No tampons." Arthur agreed.

The girl let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, TSS is very rare nowadays. But maybe since your daughters are still new I suggest the sanitary pads, they might use tampons at an older age."

"Alright, thank you so much for your help." Arthur said with gratitude.

The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement added before walking off "You might want to shop for some other things for your daughters! Like medicine or food!"

"Hmm." Arthur hummed. "It seems like we need to shop more stuff for the girls not just pads."

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Which brand do we buy?"

"…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Francis ended up buying one each of every brand of packets and a whole load of other grocery.

After collecting Amelia and Madeline they finally settled down and unpacked everything. Arthur gave the girls their pads and explained each one of them while Francis prepared lunch.

"Here Maddie dear, we got you a heating pad for your cramps." Arthur said took out the packet to heat up. "We got one for you too Amelia, though I'm not sure if you want to use it now."

"How was your morning, girls?" Francis asked as he prepared the ingredients.

" We had fun! Mrs. Felicia's hot chocolate helped Maddie's stomach cramps! And we got to play Gilbert's video games with Lovino." Amelia cheered enthusiastically.

Maddie nodded along at her sister's statement and added softly. "Miss Mei came over too and made us some herbal soup for our tummies."

The family soon settled down and everything returned to normal.

As night fell, the girls were tucked in, with Amelia stating she can't wait to tell her friends that she has reached womanhood.

"They sure have grown have they?" Francis asked as the stood by the doorway observing their daughters sleeping peacefully.

"Yes." Arthur agreed. "I feel old."

"You are old." Francis sniggered as Arthur gave him a light whack on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad their period wasn't something dangerous. I can't believe I didn't thought about that before rushing into the hospital." The Brit smacked his hand on his face. "Today sure was a busy day."

"Well," Francis started, snaking an arm around his husband's waist, grinning. "You could say that today was a _bloody mess_."

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"You're sleeping on the couch for the horrible pun."

* * *

 **I hope I didn't get any facts wrong, especially about tampons because I'm a sanitary pad user myself. I have nothing against tampons! I'm just a little wary bout using them. And yes, Felicia and Ludwig's children are Lovino and Gilbert. And Yao lives with his brothers and sisters with him being the eldest (abt 27?) and youngest is baby Hong.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
